


Hannibal Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shots of reader X Hannibal Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuisine

Hannibal had been careful for months now since he had started dating you. He made sure that you didn’t know what he had eaten due to the fact that most people now days were not very open minded. And he wouldn’t want you to know about it because he wasn’t sure if you would be open minded about this or not. He just didn’t want to take that chance.

 

You wouldn’t find out until much later of what your boyfriend of the past six months did. Your eyes widened when you had seen someone’s lungs on the table. “Hannibal?” You called out for him. He knew that you were coming by to the house to eat with him, but he was no where to be found. “Hannibal?” You called again.

 

“You are early.” Hannibal said looking at you. His eyes were wide. He hadn’t thought you would be here this early. This was going to either end in a good way or a bad way. He now hoped that you would be open minded about this.

 

“Yes… I thought that you had gotten my message.” You cleared your throat. “You… you eat  human organs?” You asked softly.

 

Hannibal looked down at the ground. He knew that you were going to judge him. He slowly nodded his head.

 

“It’s not so bad.” You said rubbing your arm.

 

Hannibal looked up at you. What did you just say? Were you not going to judge him? “You aren’t going to judge?”

 

You shook your head. “No.”

 

“Why?”

“Because… I am your girlfriend. There is nothing wrong with being who you are.” You said softly. “Even though it is kind of wrong, but I don’t mind it.”

 

Hannibal came up to you and pulled you close to him.

  
You leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. This was all that mattered. It didn’t concern you that he was a cannibal. It was not your place to judge him. 


	2. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like you have no one left.

You sat in front of Hannibal, your doctor who was supposed to help you through your problems. You were scared though. The thought that went through your head was something that you didn't like. You thinking that you had no friends was a problem. Plus you felt like people didn't want you around. You just thought that they didn’t care about you and how you felt. You felt nervous in front of him. Your doctor.The very same doctor that you came to when you had problems.

 

You rubbed the inner part of your arms. The voices even now were too strong for your to ignore. You had voices in your head telling you to harm yourself. Even while you were in front of Hannibal.

 

“You seem in distress.” Hannibal said writing in his note pad.

 

You shifted in your seat not sure of how to react to him. After all he was just someone to help you on your way. You weren’t even sure if he could really help you in the way that he needed to. You rubbed your arm again.

 

“Miss _______. Show me.” He said.

 

You looked at him confused. “What?” You asked him.

 

“Show me.” He said again.

 

You rubbed your arms. Your nerves had gone through the roof. You weren’t even sure of what he was going to say. The voice inside of your head was telling you to off yourself even now. No you couldn’t show him. Not the marks that you bared on your arms due to giving into those voices in your head.

 

“Show me, Miss _______.” Hannibal told you again.

 

You closed your eyes trying to ignore the voices that were telling you to do self-harm in Hannibal’s office. You slowly slid the fabric of your sleeves up your arms revealing white scars, pink scars, and red scabs that were recent. All marring the pale skin of your arms. Your breathing had become shallow. Panic was setting in. You weren’t sure of how your doctor was going to react to this new development.

 

“And when did you start doing this?” Hannibal asked, as he stood up. He was curious of what you were going to say to him about this.

 

You looked down at your hands that were in your lap now. You were waiting for this question knowing that he would be upset with you. You let out a shallow sigh. You looked up at him not sure of how to even word it. “I have been feeling alone lately.” Your fingers twitched nervously. “The alone feeling makes the voices stronger.” You shook your head. “I know I don’t have any friends.”

 

“You said that you had friends.”

 

“Did…” You shook your head. You knew you had friends. It just didn’t feel like it.

 

“You do have friends.” Hannibal pointed out. “You just think that you don’t. They would be more than willing to help you if you have a problem, Miss ______.”

 

Your cheeks flushed. You weren’t even sure if your friends would help you. After all you were emotional when it came to telling your friends things. You couldn’t even get that right. You weren't even sure if Hannibal would be able to help you.

 

“I am even here to help you. All you have to do is come to me.” He told you with a small smile.

 

You smiled knowing that he had meant it. You got up knowing that your session with him was over. “Thank you.”

  
Hannibal nodded his head and watched you go. At least you looked like you were in better spirits than when you had come in for your session with him. 


	3. Forbidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't act upon your feelings.

You sat across from your doctor Hannibal Lecter. He was your therapist that helped you through your problems that you had. You nervously had your hands on your lap as you looked up at Hannibal.

 

“You seem nervous Miss _______.” Hannibal said looking up at you when he heard your hands fidgeting together causing the rings that you wore to clash together.

 

You swallowed the lump that was in your throat. You didn’t think it would be this hard to admit something to the brilliant doctor. Since you had a hard time admitting your feelings.

 

“What are you nervous about?” He questioned you.

 

You bit the inner part of your lip. “I have a hard time admitting my feelings.” You said softly.

 

“To whom?” He asked writing it down.

 

You laced your fingers together. “There is a guy that I like…” You admitted. You were scared and nervous about admitting this to your doctor, but perhaps it would make everything easier if you admitted it to him.

 

“And why can’t you admit your feelings for this man?” He questioned quirking his eyebrow a little bit. He had to admit it wasn’t uncommon for a woman to admit her feelings to a guy that she liked, but seeing you in that place was something that he wasn’t expecting to see. Not truly. After all you were a rather independent woman.

 

You looked down at your hands. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at Hannibal. “The thing is it would be forbidden.” You said softly. “Really forbidden. It would ruin professionalism.”

 

“So you have a crush on your boss?” Hannibal asked as he wrote it down.

 

You looked up at him sharply. He didn’t know. He hadn’t figured out who you liked. You remained silent.

 

“Miss _____. What you need to do is resign from your job.” He told you.

 

You blinked a few times. Resign? You weren’t going to resign. You didn’t have a crush on your boss.

 

“You can’t keep seeing him on a daily basis. Not when he is effecting you this way.”

 

You cleared your throat. “What makes you think that it is my boss?” You asked bewildered.

 

“Your reaction…” He realized that it was not a reaction to you liking your boss. He was off.

 

“The attraction is forbidden…” You stood up. “Sorry.” You said softly. “I think that is enough for today…”

 

“You didn’t finish your session.”

 

“I don’t want to continue talking about this Doctor.” You said before slipping your coat on and slipping out the door as humanly fast as you could. Your heart beating loudly in your chest. No he couldn’t know that you liked him. That would make it bad for business. Oh yes very bad.

 

 


	4. Belly Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a thing for Frederick Chilton's belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

 

You were curled up in bed waiting for your boyfriend Frederick to come home. He had been busy with work. You tiredly turned over when you heard the door open.

 

“Darling you here?”

 

You looked up at Frederick. “You’ve been busy.”

 

Frederick took his shirt off and removed his pants revealing his white beater and boxers. He crawled into bed with you.

 

You giggled and put your arms around him. Your hands went to his belly. You had a thing for touching his belly. You loved how it felt.

 

“Do you have to do that?” He asked you tiredly.

 

You laughed lightly. “Of course I do.  After all you’ve been gone for so long.”

  
Frederick turned and pressed a soft kiss to your temple. He would allow you to do this. This was something comfortable for the both of you for the most part. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests for this.


End file.
